Trapped Mind
by Shalemaster
Summary: A hero will rise to stop the spreading darkness without memories of the past will he over come the darkness rated T for metally disturbing images and implied rape and mild swearing.I DON'T OWN SONIC AND THE OTHERS, SEGA AND THE OTHERS OWN THEM Archie,ect.
1. Prologue

**Trapped Mind**

**Prologue**

****Disclaimer: I Don't own Sonic and Co. Sega, Archie, ect. does. I don't own they don't sue.****

A lone red and snowy white fox in an almost pure black outfit, black shadow black gloves, black leather vest, black jeans, and black goggles, is held by robotic arms. His head is pointed to the ground. Crimson red blood drips from his back slowly. He mutters incoherently about something. He looks up and screams.

A fat man in the shape of an egg wearing spandex starts dancing. The fox screams and yells for him to stop. The man continues dancing until he starts panting. The man leaves slowly laughing sort of evilly. The fox mutters something and screams.

Three hours later inside the cell.

A black hedgehog rushes in wearing only white and red gloves with gold rings around them and black, white, and red shoes with gold rings around the ankles. His fur is jet black, crimson and white and his hair is jet black and crimson. His eyes are red. He looks at the fox and grabs him pulling him out of the robotic arms grasp of steel.

The fox looks into his eyes with his dull cobalt blue eyes. A glow quickly surrounds his eyes and dissipates just as swiftly. He closes his eyes and opens them to reveal the same hue as the hedgehog's eyes. He moves out of the grasp of the hedgehog muttering. He disappears in a few lines.

"Did he just chaos control" the hedgehogs asks himself.

"Yes I did but I didn't have much energy to send me far only a few feet behind you" a calm yet sad voice says from the shadows.

"Who are you and how are you able to chaos control answer me or I will kill you" the hedgehog yells calmly as he turns swiftly around.

The fox steps out of the shadow stumbling a bit. He sighs and mutters once more.

"I am Nakita Kitsune and I only copied you're abilities and personality. After all it is my ability to copy these. Though you are my first copied abilities so be happy with it. I have control over when I use these abilities, so I will only use it when need be" Nakita says calmly even though threatened. "And you would be?"

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life form, and you better only use my abilities when the need arises" Shadow says coldly.

Nakita nodes slowly and walks of down a dark corridor. He walks alone for a bit then Shadow appears next to him also walking as well. He looks at Nakita and smiles a bit. Then Nakita sighs and faints falling to only have Shadow catch him.

Shadow runs with Nakita on his back. He makes it out of the "prison base". He pulls out a control button and presses it. The base explodes with an extremely loud explosion. He turns around and dashes off to the south-east. He sprints into a city while caring Nakita on his back. He enters a hospital and tells a nurse what happened to the best of his ability.

The nurse helps the incapacitated Nakita into a room. She and Shadow help him onto a bed and cover him. Shadow dashes out and goes somewhere. Nakita yawns and moans in his incapacitated slumber. He moves restlessly yet restfully in the hospital bed.

_In a Celestial landscape._

Nakita looks around the endless field of green short grass. He stares at the sky blue with a few clouds. A beautiful song echoes across the field of grass. Nakita follows the sound like he is possessed. He reaches a temple of pure granite and ebony. He stares at a lone girl singing a tune.

The song is in another language but Nakita seems to understand it. He walks to the girl and sits meditating. The song starts dying out as the girl opens her eyes. Her eyes are a dull cobalt blue and her fur is a vibrant red and snowy white. She looks at Nakita and smiles.

**"My son you may not remember me, but please don't fall to evil's clutches. If you do it will cause the end of the Zones. Be careful, my son. I'll be watching you forever"** she warns Nakita.

**"Mother I will not fall into their hands. Here I remember you mother, I will not fail you or my family line"** Nakita replies calmly and slowly.

**"My son it's time to return to the plane of the living and waking world"** his mother says sternly.

**"I'll go with honor and glory. I'll fight the forces of evil and if I fall I shall be damned"** Nakita yells proudly.

Nakita starts to fade with tears in his eyes. His mother smiles while crying. She waves as he finally disappears fully. She turns and walks into the temple. A figure stands watching in the shadows of a distant ruin. The figure turns and laughs evilly and manically.

**"Oh, how simple will this world be to destroy, once I get one of the most powerful evil artifacts I shall crush the Kitsune family line and then the Zone"** the dark figure mutters crazily.

**"Master how much longer until I am free to kill, rape and destroy"** an evil voice asks sadly.

**"Not long now Scourge of the Living, soon oh so very soon all the shit that was created will end"** the "Master" replies quickly.

_In the hospital._

Nakita wakes up noticing he is alone. He checks his wounds and mutters to himself. He looks around seeing no one he laughs. He laughs till he falls out of the bed.

"Ow" Nakita mutters calmly before falling back to sleep. "Well I'm alive... I guess I'll wait here then."


	2. Meeting Mark and a Vision

**Trapped Mind**

**Chapter One**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN Nakita and some other. Sonic and Co. is owned by those who own them and Mark Is owned by Markzilla6895**

Nakita opens his eyes to only see a bright light. He opens his eyes extremely slowly. He sees that he is in a hospital room. He stretches to only open his cuts on his back. He groans quietly in pain but he ignores most of the pain.

He looks at his body and sees bandages around his chest and waist. The bandages have occasional crimson stains of blood on them. Nakita sighs as he waits for a nurse or someone who can change his bandages for him.

'Well this is going to be a long few days of recovery' Nakita thinks as he sighs.

A young nurse comes in with clean bandages to see Nakita "asleep". She sits him up and undoes the blood soaked bandages to reveal some horrifying slashes and whip cuts. She throws the bloodied bandages into the trash and she wraps the new bandages around him. She leans him back into laying position.

Nakita smiles devilishly as the nurse walks out of the room. He opens his eyes back up revealing the dull cobalt blue eyes. He continues smiling until he hears someone enter the room. The same black hedgehog that saved him sits near the bed.

"O.K. your name is Nakita Kitsune, and you can copy other people's abilities. So are you a natural non-bio-created being, or are you..." Shadow says in a mercenary way.

"If you are asking I was born in a lab, no. If you are asking that I was born by pregnancy, yes. Yet, I sense some jealousy emanating from you, why is that" Nakita replies with a devil-like but calm smile. (A/N

Shadow glares then says, "well I'm the ultimate life form and you can copy anyone's' powers by looking them in...What the face."

Nakita laughs and replies with a smirk, "well I'm not after your thunder, Shadow, and I can _only_ copy _certain_ people's _abilities _and it would be the eyes I sort of see into your subconscious and copy certain memories that relate to abilities and learn them in an instant, that and your personality."

Shadow's eyes grow wide in alarm, at how a teenager only about fourteen years old can talk to him without fear. Nakita laughs at Shadow's comical expression, pure awe and shock. Shadow tries to regain his composer but can't so he ends up laughing as well (A/N Angst people can laugh). Nakita stops laughing as he groans in a bit of pain.

Nakita says in a pained voice, "Well could be a lot worse. I could be dead."

Shadow regains his composure and mutters, "Yeah you could be dead, that or blind."

Nakita left ear twitches as a loud noise comes from the lobby. He chuckles at what is said.

'Well this should be interesting' Nakita thinks a bit amusedly.

Three other hedgehogs walk in. One is an adult blue male. To his left stands a pink furred adult hedgehog, which is holding on to him tightly, with a green boy about the age of twelve. Nakita looks each one in the eyes, copying their abilities and becoming a bit more powerful.

"Well, who are you three? Oh, wait let me think. The blue one is Sonic the Hedgehog and his lover, Amy Rose, and their son... Mike. No, I think it was Mark. Yeah it was Mark. Well because of you I was almost mind controlled by Eggman, though due to my willpower and sheer endurance, I didn't. Also because of you two, I was tortured in the worst way possible" Nakita says pointing at the three, also talking to himself out loud.

"Really, was I that big of a threat? So big that he would need to mind control someone" Mark asks very cockily.

"Mark, do you know I can easily stop everyone in this zone, hell every zone combined, and control all of them with an iron fist of doom. All because of my power, the ability to copy certain peoples abilities and use them like an expert. I am Nakita Kitsune, last of my kin, because my little sister committed suicide recently, don't ask" Nakita growls.

"Hey, don't threaten my son like that" Amy growls back.

A black and red hammer with a spick for a backhanded head appears next to the bed. The handle is pure gold and silver. A chuckle escapes Nakita as the three get even more comical looks. He then grabs it a drags it closer to him.

When Amy regains her composure she asks, "How did you do that?"

"Ask Shadow he knows. Now I'm going to sleep, haven't had good sleep in a long while" Nakita replies as he falls asleep.

_Dreamscape vision Nakita's Pov_

I see a dark temple looming eerily in front of me. To my left are some people and beings I don't know. One is a female black winged angel with a long sword of pure silver. To her left is Mark, only he is two years older. Behind Mark stands young blonde haired blue eyed human about the age of fifteen. Right next to him is a young female wolf in some sort of robes holding a spell book.

I feel stronger and wiser, older and braver. In my right hand is a hammer, the same hammer from earlier. In my left is a sword about the length of my arm. It is made out of some sort of steel alloy with a silver hilt. It has a fox symbol on one side, and a shadow with a sword through it, on the other, at the cross guard. I recognize it as, Schatten Mörder, my family's most important heirloom.

I rush towards the temple to see my mother die. I see my father get killed by a male wolf. I see my sister get raped than commit suicide. I shake away the visions as my friends do the same with their visions whatever they are. We enter the temple to see a giant demonic shadow.

He laughs and says, "You're doomed, Nakita Kitsune. I am the lord of shadows, prince of destruction, I am BANE."

I charge this "Bane". He swings his arm and sends me flying into a spike killing me.

_Hospital_

I awaken covered in moisture. I shudder to think what will happen to me.

"Who was that? Why did it feel like I know him? Why is my life so bad? WHY" I mutter as I go into a fetal position and start crying.

**Author's note: I sorry that this chapter is so short. I haven't been myself of late. Who is Bane? Why does Nakita seem to get these visions? Why am I asking these questions it is not like you're going to get them right. Also OC's are going to be accepted, only two more oc's though. At lest one must be a villian. I will also update about every month (hopefully) during the summer. I might not update during one month because I've been invited to go to china, joy. Well till next time Shalemaster signing out.**


	3. GASP

Hiatus!

One of my friends is annoying by "stealing" most of my files.

I need them back.

I've gotten a head ache from writing most.

The same friend is forcing me to write/post her Yin Yang Yo fan fic.

I just need a break from this one.

Now her sister is making me write her Teen Titan fan fic at the same time.


End file.
